


Go Team Gryffindor

by notsafeforwizards (PadmeDeservedBetter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeDeservedBetter/pseuds/notsafeforwizards
Summary: Harry and Ginny celebrate after a Gryffindor win. Pure smut. No plot whatsoever.





	Go Team Gryffindor

Ginny stood before the threshold of the boys' bedchambers. She was sure some sort of alarm would screech the second she put her toe over the line. This IS Hogwarts, after all.   
Harry took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. He was so warm. When she raised her eyes to his face, she could see the the same playful grin that had bewitched her since her first year. His cheeks were flush from the butterbeer and his eyes glittered with boyish excitement.  
"Come on!" he mouthed silently, tugging at her encouragingly. With a deep breath, she stepped across the line between rooms, waiting...............and........nothing. To the right of Harry's bed she could see Ron, slobbering on his pillow just like at home. On the left.....her boyfriend, Dean. She took another step toward Harry, feeling the cold wooden floors beneath her bare feet.  
"I don't think we should be doing this." She whispered, barely audible over the soft breathing of her fellow Gryffindors. Harry looked at her placatingly. He was sitting on his bed in his quidditch jersey, clearly still riding the high of the earlier celebration. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again, electing instead to pull his wand from under his waistband and wave it above him lazily. A soft blue light pulsed at the end of his wand for a moment. For a moment, she could see the shadows flare around his chiseled jawline and adam's apple. She had always been atteacted to him, but this past year he had changed. Now everybody noticed him, and not just for his scar. She could barely look at him on the pitch without feeling her insides stir.  
"You can speak. They can't hear us." He said, smile still lingering at the corner of his mouth. She glanced at Dean.  
"I don't think we should be doing this." She repeated, slighter loudly this time. He continued to train his green eyes on her, as if he hadn't heard her at all. Ginny shivered a little.  
"Are you cold?" He asked, at full volume. He took his hand in hers, and cupped it with his considerably larger ones. She shook her head and closed her eyes as she felt his lips graze the top of her hand.  
"Harry."   
He pulled her gently, but insistently, forward, lips softly pressing against her wrist, and then the crook of her elbow. Against her will, she felt herself shiver again. She was suddenly painfully aware of her hard nipples under her jersey, and instinctively withdrew her arm in shame. Harry looked up at her and reached out a hand toward her, placing it against her bare thigh, just under her shorts.  
"Tell me to stop and I will." He said, even as he slid his fingers upward, feeling the soft curve of her body. Ginny took a shaky breath, realizing she had forgotten to breathe earlier.  
"I don't-" She took on last look at Dean before continuing, "I don't want you to stop."   
With this admission, Harry pulled her downward and onto his lap. In a whirlwhind of hands and hot breaths they were kissing, starving for each other. She felt his warm hands against her neck and in her hair, pulling and gasping like a diver for air. She shifted deeper into his lap, causing him to groan softly and wrap an arm around her back for support.   
"Get this off." He grunted, pulling at her shirt hem. In one smooth movement, she pulled her jersey over her head, pale midframe glowing in the lowlight. Her pale pink nipples were small enough that she hadn't been wearing a bra under her baggy shirt. They bounced perkily as Ginny tossed her jersey aside.   
Harry looked at her irreverently, as if afraid to ruin her. In a cautious movement, he stretched a hand toward her chest, as if unsure how to proceed. Then, finding the confidence, he cupped one of her breasts with his warm hands, tweaking her bud with his index finger. Ginny hummed, pushing her pelvis downward and ribcage out and into his hand. She closed her eyes, feeling his hand and the slow hardening under her through the layers of clothing.   
Suddenly, she made a surprised sound as she felt the wet of Harry's tongue around her aerola, and felt her breath hitch as his tongue flicked across the sensitive surface. Her breaths slowly transitioned to whines as he continued onto the other breast.   
They locked eyes and without having to speak she stepped away from him, dropping her skirt to the floor and watching with relish as he removed his jersey and pants with the speed of a man trying to set a world record. She stepped toward him, slipping a finger through the elastic waistband of her panties and stepping out of them with erotic slowness, not breaking eye contact. As he watched, he pulled his boxers down over his firm buttocks and dropped them to the floor, revealing a painfully hard penis pushing against his waistline.   
"So, those rumours that Romilda Vane spread about you weren't too far off." She said quietly. Harry smiled sheepishly and she stepped toward him, bending over so their faces were only a few inches apart. "Still the same old Harry." She said, smiling. Her hand reached downward and stroked the length of him, watching in delight as his body tightened and contracted with the contact. She put a hand on each shoulder, pushing him onto the bed so he was lying on his back. Ever so gently, she sat across him, thighs at full contact with his, her pussy lips brushing the base of cock. A vein in his neck pulsed. Using her hand, and assisting with a slight rolling motion of her hips, she rubbed her clit against his pink cock, watching with delight as he became visibly strained. Between her legs was damp against his muscled thighs, and she felt a warmth building and swirling in her abdomen. Her cheeks began to flush and leaned forward, lips next to Harry's ear.  
"I want you inside me" she said softly, grinning as she felt his cock twitch against her curled stomach.   
"Put it in." He forced out between gritted teeth, running his hands over her ass and up her back. She reached below her, dragging her fingers across his abdomen and trail of soft hairs leading down the centre of his stomach. Finally, her soft hands reach his cock, pausing to rub the tip between her small lips. Positioning her hips, she guided it to her opening, sliding onto him in one sharp breath.   
"Ah, fuck." She heard Harry say raggedly below her, as her warm body puslated around him. His hands tightened against her hips, and his adams apple bobbed with the force of silent moans as she began to roll her hips. She felt beads of sweat breaking out on her forehead and down her spine, as his cock pushed into her. Slowly, slowly, she rocked her hips forward and back, relishing the feeling of him sliding in and out, his cock hitting her deep. As a deep red flush began to spread across her freckled neck and chest, she felt Harry's nails digging into her hips and steeled herself for an increase in pace.   
Harry too was sweating, his unruly black hair sticking to his forehead. His haggered breaths were turning into grunts, as he began to use his grip on her hips to pull her onto him with more force each time. Just the sound of her beautiful ass hitting his hips was ecstasy, without the visual of her slim figure moving in time with him above her. He increased his pace, forcing his hips upward and using his hands to spread her ass over him and pull her down harder. This elicited a frantic moan from her above him, and she used her hands to push herself upward off his chest, arching backwards and closing her eyes. His could hear his breath becoming more and more ragged, his grunts increasing in volume.  
Ginny was close. As she arched her back, feeling every movement of Harry's hips below her, she looked across the bed to where Dean was sleeping. She had never let him do this to her. She had been saving herself for Harry since she started at Hogwarts. There was a rarely a masturbation session that didn't feature him. In a perverse moment, she wished Dean would wake up and see what was about to unfold right next to him.  
Desperate, ugly moans came unwillingly straight from her gut as Harry began thrusting at a wildly unsustainable pace. She finally looked away from Dean, focusing on Harry, her first crush, lying beneath her.   
"Come inside me." She begged, and she meant it. She could feel her muscles about to give way when he gave one final, beautiful thrust into her. Her thigh muscles spasmed around his cock and her abdominal muscles contracted several times as his cum spilled into her, leaking down her leg and onto the bed. Harry lay gasping for breath as she shuddered through her climax over him, clitoris throbbing and heart pounding. Finally, she collapsed forward, their hot bodies rising and falling with their heavy breaths. There were no more words to say, and no words needed.


End file.
